Tu y yo somos lo mismo
by Ienkotsu - Kihiro
Summary: ahm... este es un fic muy bonito, para mi criterio, ojalá lo lean es un JoeyMai y YamiTea jejejeje un review please! NOOOOOOO Serenity es una idiota ahem ahem.... yami a respondido sus reviews (nin-san y txell-chan) jejejejeje veremos quien rodea a mai..
1. el sentimiento que me une a ti

"TU Y YO SOMOS LO MISMO"   
  
Por fin pude crear un titulo para todo el fic' (se escuchan aplausos) Antes de comenzar una breve introducción: es mi primer fanfic SOLO de yu-gi-oh! así que no sean malos, hago este fic porque me encanta la pareja que hace Joey con Mai y como me es muy difícil encontrar fic's de esos decidí hacer uno.  
  
Capitulo Uno:  
  
"El sentimiento que me une a ti"   
  
  
  
Era una tarde lluviosa y una joven rubia con grandes ojos violetas que siempre, no importaba lo que sucediera posaba un corsé para mostrar aquel esplendido cuerpo... pero esta vez era diferente ella estaba en pijama acostada en su cama mientras aquella lluvia le recordaba algunos sucesos muy importantes para ella que siempre estaban en su cabeza   
  
FlashBack   
  
En otra tarde lluviosa hace unos cuantos meses y cierta rubia estaba sentada en una banca cerca del parque, estaba llorando, el motivo: pues otro de sus "novios" había terminado su relación, a decir verdad ella no lloraba porque lo quisiera si no por el simple hecho de que ya estaba harta de que nadie la tomara en serio... Nuevamente el destino mostraba que ella no merecía tener amigos, la soledad era su lugar. ¿Pero yugi y los demás? Ella los consideraba sus amigos pero aun así sentía un vacío, un vacío que solo se llenaría con el puro amor de otra persona pero mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos que estaban escondidos por algunas de las mechas de sus cabellos brillantes, otro rubio, alto, piel blanca se acerco a ella.  
  
¿Mai Valentine?- llamaba el   
  
Quien más cabeza de chorlito- respondía siempre con actitud defensiva, en esta ocasión ella utilizaba ese comportamiento para que el no notara algunas lágrimas que todavía exploraban el contorno de sus mejillas.   
  
Jajajajajajajaja ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto el soltado el paraguas que lo cubría de aquellas gotas que caían del cielo y sentándose junto a la ojos violeta   
  
Eso no es de tu asunto wheleer-   
  
¿Por qué lloras?- dijo notando una de las gotas transparentes que salían de los ojos de valentine (si era transparente ¿cómo la vio? Nuevamente el mundo anime y sus actos de magía -.- u)  
  
Perdón señor detective, ¿que pasa? porque tantas preguntas-  
  
Mai, no importa lo que pase, sea lo que sea siempre puedes confiar en mi-  
  
Joey, porque me dices esto-  
  
Tu sabes lo especial que eres para mi, y si tienes algún problema puedes recurrir a mi siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte, te lo prometo-  
  
...-  
  
Jamás lo olvides... tú eres más que una amiga para mí- término diciendo dejándole el paraguas a aquella chica para que no siguiera mojándose.  
  
Fin del Blashback   
  
"Me pregunto que le habrá pasado al torpe de Joey ese día... bueno lo más probable es que el ya lo haya olvidado... que te pasa Mai Valentine deja de pensar en eso"- se decía a si misma mientras veía a su mejor amiga "Harpie Lady" o como muchos la conocen "La dama Aguila" -Como desearía que fueras real- deseo mientras la topaba a su cara -¿Cómo estará el?... llevo mucho tiempo sin verlo ¿me habrá olvidado?-   
  
Tristán que demonios le haces a mi hermana- preguntaba Joey a su amigo que tenía en brazo extendido a lo largo de los hombros de serenity   
  
Hermano, tranquilo tristan es solo uno de mis amigos- tranquilizaba serenity   
  
Si Joey, tristan es uno de sus amigos y yo soy su novio- reía duke deblin   
  
Jijijijijijiji- rió serenity, le resultaba muy gracioso como los chicos peleaban por ella   
  
¡¡ATREVETE A DECIR ESO DE NUEVO!! **- exclamo furioso wheleer   
  
Maldito duke, ven acá y te presentare a un amigo- ofrecía tristan   
  
¿A quien?- pregunto confundido deblin  
  
A MI PUÑO, IMBECIL- insultaba el castaño   
  
Jajajajaja, basta chicos ya saben que los dos son mis amigos- calmaba serenity a los tres muchachos   
  
T.T ¿¡Porque!? Si yo quiero ser más que su amigo- lloraban los dos muchachos tristes por el "desprecio" de serenity  
  
Chicos, escuchen ¿no han visto yugi?- pregunto el rubio a los demás   
  
ToT- seguían llorando los dos muchachos   
  
Olvídenlo...-susurro   
  
Joey, porque no le preguntas a tea- ofreció su hermana   
  
No, no es tan importante- aseguro sentándose en el sofá  
  
Tristán puedo hablar contigo en la tarde- pregunto la pelirroja   
  
¡¡DE QUE!!- gritaron duke y Joey al unísono parándose   
  
Claro- respondió el nombrado tristan dejando los lloriqueos   
  
^.^- sonrío la hermana del rubio   
  
^///^- se sonrojaron el chico del dado y el castaño   
  
¬¬** y a estos que les pasa- suspiró el dueño del dragón negro ojos rojos  
  
¡TEA! En serio- exclamo yugi moto  
  
¿Podrías gritarlo más fuerte parece que tu abuelo no lo escucho?- reclamó el faraón   
  
¡TEAAAAAAA!-grito fuertemente el pequeño   
  
No tenías que gritar así- reclamaba yami   
  
Pero si tú me lo pediste-   
  
¿Me creíste?-   
  
¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿Te gusta mi amiga fea digo tea?- preguntaba asustado yugi   
  
No estoy muy seguro pero... creo que si- respondía el antiguo espíritu  
  
¿Desde cuando?- seguía interrogando   
  
Te repito que no se, a lo mejor y estoy alucinando- respondía   
  
¿Tu crees?-  
  
¡Claro que no!... Estoy seguro, ella me atrae desde el primer momento en que la conocí-  
  
¿Qué haremos?-  
  
Si lo supiera ya lo habría hecho-  
  
Pero... es que no encuentro una solución, tú eres un espíritu pero no puedo evitar que renuncies a la mujer que amas-  
  
Yo no he dicho que la amo-  
  
- miró moto   
  
^. ^ u- mostró en el rostro el espíritu   
  
Tengo una idea- exclamo entusiasmado yugi   
  
Y ahora que- dijo desilusionado yugi oh   
  
Es perfecto, tenemos que arreglarte un cita con tea, te prometo no meterme- juraba el peque sonriendo   
  
¿Una cita?- repitió confundió   
  
Claro, tú y ella solos- explicaba su amigo  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no- se negaba como loco  
  
En el teléfono  
  
Yugi: Hola ¿Joey?   
  
Joey: Yugi, amigo ¿dónde estas?  
  
Yugi: en mi casa   
  
Joey: ¿qué paso?  
  
Yami: no lo hagas yugi   
  
Yugi: ¿Joey no sabes donde esta tea?  
  
Joey: mmmm no, pero puedo preguntarle a serenity   
  
Yami: Yugi por favor, por favor, por favor no lo hagas   
  
Yugi: Podrías preguntarle a serenity por favor   
  
Joey: Claro  
  
*gritos de Joey *  
  
Serenity, sabes donde esta tea-  
  
En su casa, hermano-   
  
Yugi: entonces  
  
Joey: tea está en su casa yugi   
  
Yugi: Gracias   
  
Yami: ¡¡PORQUE LO HICISTE, PORQUE LO HICISTE!!  
  
Joey: yugi ¿para que la buscas con tanta urgencia?  
  
Yugi: No yo no la busco...  
  
Yami: No le digas que yo la busco por favor no le digas que yo la busco   
  
Yugi: Yami la busca   
  
Joey: ¡Ay! bueno dile a yami que TEA-ESTA-EN-SU-CASA   
  
Yugi: Gracias   
  
Joey: Adiós amigo   
  
QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO YUGI- reclamaba el faraón   
  
Cálmate yami solo lo hacía para ayudarte- se defendía el pequeño   
  
PERO ES QUE, PERO ES QUE, YO SOLO... ESTE- gritaba tratando de buscar alguna explicación   
  
No te preocupes, pero ya que vas a usar mi cuerpo déjame pensar, ya sé podrías ir al parque ¿qué te parece?- preguntaba emocionado el pequeño dueño del mago oscuro   
  
Déjame decirte algo yugi... YO-NO-VOY-A- IR-A-NINGUN-LADO-CON-ELLA- seguía reclamando yami   
  
Pero con esta lluvia... ya sé ¡¡vayan al cine!!- seguía proponiendo el peque   
  
QUE NO VOY A IR A NINGUN LADO ¡ESTA LOCURA DEBE PARAR!- pedía urgentemente yami   
  
No te enojes ^^ en tiempos pasados yo también sentí algo por tea- dijo con un tono de tristeza  
  
¿¡QUE!?- dijo sorprendido la antigua esencia   
  
No nada- sonrió falsamente yugi para que lo olvidará  
  
  
  
"Supongo que lo mejor es devolverle el paraguas a Joey"- pensaba valentine -"que excusa tan tonta... debo aceptar que quiero verlo de nuevo"- aceptó -"bueno Mai tienes que estar preparada... no puedes permitir que el se de cuenta que te gusta... jajajajaja ¿como ese re-tonto llegó a tener un lugar en mi corazón?"- hablaba consigo misma   
  
¿Ira mai a ver a su amado perro? ¿Qué le dirá serenity a tristán? ¿joey recordará lo sucedido con la rubia? ¿A yugi moto le gusta tea? Estas interrogantes y otras más serán resueltas (talvez) en el próximo capitulo... Déjenme sus opiniones review's escríbanme a mi mail: shamanlen@hotmail.com y díganme que opinan ^.- me voy es decir ustedes ya dejaron de leer (ni yo entendí eso @.@) 


	2. los sentimientos de todos

Capitulo dos:  
  
"Los sentimientos de todos"  
  
Bueno ya voy por el número two de este fic y quisiera por decirlo de alguna manera dedicárselo a mewthree ligott a la que yo considero una amiga ¡muchas gracias por escribir tan bien como lo haces! Y espero que les guste... Dejen un review please, onegai (como sea) se los agradeceré muchito.  
  
"Supongo que lo mejor es devolverle el paraguas a Joey"- pensaba valentine -"que excusa tan tonta... debo aceptar que quiero verlo de nuevo"- aceptó -"bueno Mai tienes que estar preparada... no puedes permitir que el se de cuenta que te gusta... jajajajaja ¿como ese re-tonto llegó a tener un lugar en mi corazón?"- hablaba consigo misma   
  
¿No confías en mi yugi?- pregunto yami preocupado   
  
ese es el peor chantaje que existe. No es eso, eres mi mejor amigo después de joey- repuso moto (ien: es verdad ese es el peor chantaje que hay en el mundo a quien se le ocurre ponerlo yami: pues a ti ien: no me interrumpas que estoy hablando yami: jajajajaja =3)  
  
Ahora que lo sé, ^^ ya no me siento tan inseguro- indicó el espíritu   
  
Es bueno contar contigo yami-   
  
Calmado no me vayas a besar-  
  
siguiendo con lo de tea, tienes que hablarle e invitarla a salir- comentó el peque   
  
La verdad... es que... ¡ME DA MUCHA PENA!- expresó apenado yami   
  
Luchas contra cazadores raros, tienes el poder de un faraón, nunca has perdido un duelo ¡Y TE DA MIEDO INVITAR A SALIR A LAS CHICAS!- reclamó yugi  
  
Si, cupido, cuándo fue tu ultima cita- habló -espera, ya lo recuerdo NUNCA PORQUE NO HAS INVITADO A NADIE TODAVIA-   
  
discúlpame pero no fuiste TU quién uso MI cuerpo para salir con tea para ver las tablas egipcias- seguía diciendo yugi enojado   
  
SOY MAS ALTO QUE TÚ- demandó el antiguo faraón   
  
O.o eso que tiene que ver- pregunto moto   
  
^.- no lo sé... sólo quería recordártelo- señalo el espíritu   
  
|||u.u- mostró yugi (la verdad yo quería conmemorártelo peque... ¡¡¡YAMI, YAMI, YAMI!!)  
  
Bien serenity, que era lo que tenías que decirme- preguntaba interesado tristán sentado en una banca junto a la chica   
  
...me da un poco de pena, pero, se que puedo confiar en ti ^^- sonrió placidamente la pelirroja (o.o ¿no es pelo café?)   
  
Claro, puedes decirme lo que quieras- decía el joven para que ella confiara y le dijera lo que le molestaba   
  
Vas a pensar que estoy loca que como pude enamorarme pero...- tomo una pequeña bocanada de aire para armarse de valor y hablar.  
  
"me va a decir que me ama que feliz estoy nunca pensé que este día llegará"- pensó el muchacho   
  
Se que hace tiempo no lo veo... pero me enamore de...-  
  
Serenity lo había confesado, era nuevamente el destino que excluía a tristan Taylor y duke devlin del amor de la chica, como aquella ex-cieguita pudo decirle a aquel joven que estaba enamorada de otro sabiendo que tristan estaba muy enamorado de ella. No debió notarlo. Al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de la hermana de Joey, tristan sintió como su corazón se rompía después de todo el la amaba mucho y habría hecho cualquier cosa para tener un lugar en los pensamientos de la bella damisela. Lastima no lo logró.   
  
Ay que soledad- pensaba el perrito de Joey -Ahora que todos se fueron supongo que es mejor así- siguió diciéndose a si mismo   
  
TOCK, TOCK, TOCK- se escuchaba proveniente de la puerta (ruido barato de tocar la puerta)  
  
¿Me pregunto quién será? Más le vale a duke que no venga con una de sus payasadas- dijo mientras se fue directamente hacía la puerta la cuál le indicaría su destino  
  
La cita está arreglada- avisó yugi moto   
  
¿Que me pondré?- comenzó a razonar yami. Quisiera o no estaba emocionado por ver a la fea... digo tea   
  
^^ Que bien que podrás salir con ella.- felicito yugi   
  
Los dos saldremos con ella ^.- tendrá dos por el precio de uno- dijo el espíritu   
  
Uno grande y uno chiquito- rió yugi moto   
  
Tienes toda la razón, yugi- acepto yami  
  
Tengo una pequeña propuesta para ti yami, es lo mejor para los dos- empezó a decir yugi tomando una posición muy seria   
  
"No puede ser, no puede ser, está enamorada de él"- pensaba Taylor hasta que la voz de su siempre enamorada lo sacó de sus pensamientos   
  
Quiero verlo...- dijo con un aire de tristeza la sis' de Joey (sis': abreviación de hermana en ingles)   
  
RYOU BAKURA- grito tristan perdiendo todo sentido cuerdo que pudiera tener parándose sin entenderlo todavía. ¿Cómo ella se había enamorado de él? Tiene un espíritu malo, se conocieron en el torneo de ciudad batallas de Seto, eso no podía estarle pasando, todo por lo que el había luchado había quedado en aquella frase "...estoy enamorada de... ryou... bakura". No podía, no quería, no necesitaba porque creer eso ¡era imposible!   
  
Tristan ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto serenity al ver al joven de esa manera. Realmente estaba furioso.   
  
Bakura, bakura, él... despídeme de los chicos me voy de viaje y de paso me llevaré a duke conmigo- fue lo único que pudo decir para escapar de aquella situación y aguantar las ganas de llorar y decirle todo. De verdad lo cumpliría se alejaría de todo lo que le recordará a serenity ¿y duke? Se lo llevaría porque duke se sentiría igual o peor que él al saber de quién se había enamorado aquella chiquilla.  
  
La escena termino con una chica muy extrañada, sentada en una banca. Sola. ¿Por qué Taylor no había entendido sus sentimientos? Ella confiaba plenamente en el. Ahora ya no podía saber como encontrar a bakura. Tenía que verlo para saber que era lo que sentía.   
  
Mai- saludó nervioso Joey abriendo la puerta (como que se tardo ¿no?)  
  
"¿Por qué esta ansiedad comienza a acecharme? La miro y me dan ganas de correr y abrazarla para nunca dejarla. Siempre tengo presente aquel día en que me la encontré llorando, supongo que fue un tonto que la abandono. Jamás llegaría a ser tan estúpido para dejar ir a la gran mujer que es Mai. Daría lo que fuera para que ella se fijara en mí, para que notara que me muero por ella desde que la conocí. Este amor que siento por ella corre por todas y cada una de mis venas ¿por qué nunca puedo decírselo? Perderé mi oportunidad y moriré de amor por mi estúpida torpeza. Ahora es el momento, debo confesárselo, aunque eso quiere decir que ella me rechazará ya que piensa que todavía pertenezco a parvularia"- decía en sus interiores el joven rubio   
  
Hola Joseph- saludó alegremente la joven -"que te pasa mai"- se preguntaba a si misma -"tienes que controlarte"- se exigía - "ahora que lo veo, esta mas alto que antes, ha evolucionado sus músculos, como me gustaría verlo en su totalidad"- al pensar esto un fuerte sonrojo invadió sus mejillas   
  
Para cuándo la chica ojos violetas pensaba en esto, el cachorro ya le había dicho que pasará y se sentará.  
  
"es mucho más amable que cuándo lo conocí, también he notado como esos labios se han vuelto más deseables que antes, quisiera probarlos hasta cansarme"- seguía pensando la chica   
  
Bueno y que te trae por aquí- pregunto wheeler para tratar de no distraerse en aquel hermoso cuerpo que provocaba millones de pensamientos en el.  
  
Quería devolverte...- comenzó a decir un poco sonrojada   
  
Un momento ¿no quieres una soda?- invento para distraerse de aquella mini falda y el corsé con aquel chaleco que mostraban los atributos de la rubia.  
  
Porque me interrumpes cuándo hablo- suspiró -claro-  
  
El chico tan obediente (por eso es irresistible *¬*) fue por su pedido, a mai le dio una soda no muy fría a una temperatura normal en cuánto a el, decidió una muy helada para bajar la calentura, por decirlo así, que en esos momentos sentía. Tenía que contenerse para no echársele encima y comérsela a besos, No podía, no debía dejar que ella supiera sus sentimientos.  
  
En lo que estaba... venía a devolverte el paraguas que me prestaste la otra vez- inició la coqueta valentine.  
  
¿Por eso viniste hasta acá?- pregunto confundido Joseph   
  
´o´ por lo menos me tome la molestia- indicó parándose   
  
¿Sabes? Estoy empezando a sentir un dolor en mi interior- comenzó a decir mientras se tornaba un poco morado  
  
Quieres hablar de dolor, trata de usar un corsé- le dijo un poco enojada (lo vi en la maldición de perla negra, me pareció perfecto para la ocasión ^^ ¡¡VIVA ORLANDO!! Ahm...ahm sigan leyendo ///)   
  
Sin aviso alguno Joey cayo al suelo, un desmayo, mai se puso histérica no sabía que hacer. Caminaba de un lado a otro...  
  
Podrías... traerme agua- sugirió Joey que estaba acostado en el suelo   
  
Aún cuándo estas medio muerto no pierdes el sentido del humor-   
  
Jijijijij rápido- pidió wheeler   
  
Mai camino hacia la cocina que no se encontraba muy lejos de la sala, miró hacía todos lados buscando los vasos (ni modo que le llevara agua en un plato -.-|||) ya había agarrado uno pero antes de poder moverse sintió como unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban, no podían ser de un nene, ya era todo un hombre el que la abrazaba, inmediatamente se dejó llevar botando el vaso y quedándose estupefacta.  
  
Un review sería bueno para saber que opinan de este fic y sobretodo de tea y yami... ¿qué le ofrecerá yugi?... además ¿quien abraza a mai?   
  
Reviews...  
  
|°±Þla NekoÞ±°|   
  
ien: may y joey no hay duda pero.. necesito que me respondas esto ¿¿porque hay tantas fanaticas de tea/yugi? son bonita pareja pero no esta fuera de lo normal... aunque estoy muy de acuerdo pues de esa pareja es mi fic'... ¡¡VIVA TEA X YAMI!!   
  
|°±ÞAn-nto-chan-nÞ±°|   
  
ien: gracias de verdad y espero tu fic' ya!!!  
  
|°±ÞTaigrin DidoÞ±|°  
  
ien: sorry por no complacerte pues se me ha metido en la cabeza la estupida idea de ryou/serenity... veremos como resulta o sino la ex-ciguieta se queda solita, y aquí te tengo un saludito   
  
yami: porque yo...  
  
ien: para que sos tan bonito   
  
yami: mmmmm ^//.//^ lo que sea por mis admiradoras...  
  
ien: APURATE!!!  
  
Yami: taigrin.... si tea desaparece prometo tener una cita contigo   
  
ien: asi me gusta yami!! siempre complaciendo a tus fans  
  
Yami: ^///^  
  
ien: Asi que taigrin porque no haces que tea desaparesca ¿armemos un plan?... tengo amigos que se especializan en esas cosas... no, son puras mentiritas ^^   
  
|°±ÞTxell-chanÞ±°|  
  
ien: te apoyo en todo... no se que traen con el yaoi en yugi pero es hora de hacer una revolucion ¡¡MAS FICS NORMALES MAI Y JOEY. TEA Y YAMI 4EVER!!  
  
|°±ÞÞ±°| 


	3. ¡¿Estas loco!

Capitulo tres:   
  
"¡¿Estás loco?!  
  
Perdon por el retraso pero igu7al he traido una mini-seccion para las fanaticas de yami aunque pueden ser de joey y bla bla bla.... jejejejejeje leanlo   
  
En el capitulo anterior. Mai estaba en el departamento de Joey y este se había "desmayado"...  
  
No podemos hacer esto, yugi- dijo el espíritu del rompecabezas   
  
Claro que si, ahora viviré en tu mente y podrás usar mi cuerpo como gustes y así yo no estaré conciente en lo que tú hagas y no te molestaré- explicó yugi   
  
¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?- pregunto yami  
  
Positivo, ahora vivirás como el individuo yami-yugi- dijo el peque   
  
No entiendo porque haces esto- repitió el espíritu   
  
Los dos tenemos los mismos intereses- fue lo último que dijo cuándo de un momento a otro el pequeño desapareció  
  
YUGI, NOOOOOO- grito yami al notar que su amigo no estaba ahí era simple ahora el era otro ser, otro humano Yami-yugi sería su nombre (que tonto ¿no?)  
  
Valentine sentía como esos brazos fuertes se acomodaban en su cintura y como la acariciaban lentamente, increíble, pero cierto Joey Wheeler era el sujeto que estaba tras de ella. Comenzó a acariciarle su cintura y muslos después subió y acaricio su abdomen.  
  
¿Que haces joey?- interrumpió mai   
  
Para tener una rubia como tú hay que fingir un poco ¿no crees?- contesto el sin soltarla   
  
¿Por que lo haces?- pregunto valentine   
  
Porque te necesito - respondió el cachorro   
  
No necesitas hacerlo-  
  
Claro que si porque sino me muero sin ti-  
  
Joey...- suspiró la chica   
  
¡¡¡MAI EL AGUA!!!! H20 RAPIDO- gritaba el cachorrito   
  
¡Que!- exclamo confundida   
  
Mai había vuelto a la realidad todo aquello que pensó era producto de sus deseos...  
  
Lo que realmente paso   
  
¿Qué haces Joey?-  
  
Esperando a que evites que me muera ¿qué crees?-  
  
¿Por qué lo haces?-  
  
Porque necesito el agua-  
  
No necesitas hacerlo-  
  
Claro que si porque si no me voy a morir-  
  
Fin de lo que realmente paso   
  
Gracias- dijo agradecido el rubio que ya había vuelto a su color normal y estaba sentado en el sofá -¿qué fue lo que te paso?- pregunto al notar que su amiga estaba un poco distraída  
  
Nada, pero ya te encuentras mejor, así que como diría un ladrón tengo que desaparecer de aquí- comento la dueña de los poderosos ojos violetas   
  
Espera... no me estoy sintiendo tan bien que digamos- dijo falsamente para que la rubia estuviera con el   
  
Creo que necesitas reposar un poco- propuso ya que estaba un poco preocupada   
  
Necesito que tú reposes conmigo-  
  
¡¿QUÉ?!-  
  
Que-necesito-que-estés-conmigo- explico   
  
"porque tengo estos pensamientos, ¿de verdad quiero que se me declare?... ten cuidado mai tienes que cuidarte, el no se puede dar cuentas que te gusta"- pensaba mientras que el alto rubio la dirigía a la habitación (la de Joey ///)  
  
"quiero probar esos labios tan deliciosos ¿por qué no puedo decirle? dios mío si que soy estúpido"- se reclamaba a si mismo el dueño de ojos rojos   
  
Entraron a la habitación y se quedaron dormidos ya que joey le había insistido a Mai que se quedará junto a el porque se sentía mal. Sin notarlo se durmieron juntos en una posición... un tanto penosa... Joey había posado su pierna en la de Valentine. Estaban enredados. Mientras que Mai tenía su mano sobre el pecho del joven rubio.  
  
¿Hermano?- preguntaba una chica entrando a su casa -Joey- repetía constantemente hasta que entro al cuarto y vio como estaban los dos muchachos -si que se ven bien juntos- siguió diciendo en voz baja procurando que ellos no lo notarán -HERMANO TIENES QUE DECIRCELO- indicó serenity mientras que ese ruido despertó a los muchachos que se frotaban los ojos para ver quién estaba frente a ellos, por fin, notaron como estaban y se separaron bruscamente.  
  
Jijijijiji- rió simpáticamente serenity -hermano duke y tristan se fueron de viaje- expresó la chica   
  
Ahm ahm- decía la rubia recuperándose de lo que había vivido -me tengo que ir-dijo componiendo su ropa y preparándose para salir.  
  
Apresúrate hermano- señalo la que al parecer fue ciega dándole un codazo al chico para que reaccionará.  
  
Mai salió sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía un breve sonrojo estaba viviendo en sus mejillas. Hubiera deseado quedarse así por siempre, pero como dicen mis maestras , el hubiera no existe...  
  
Sin predecir el rubio salió y no precisamente por orden de su hermana, simplemente salió y grito -Mai, espera-  
  
Que pasa Joseph- dijo Valentine aún apenada por lo que había pasado   
  
Yo estaba pensando...si... si, tú quisieras salir conmigo algún día- dijo mientras un sonrojo lo invadió por todo el rostro...  
  
Claro, hermoso- dijo tratándolo como normalmente lo haría   
  
La cita había iniciado tea y yami-yugi estaban en el cine ¿la película? La que ustedes quieran pero en este caso estaban viendo El señor de los anillos el regreso del rey (una de mis películas favoritas ^^) al principio había una falta de comunicación era eso o los dos estaban realmente aburridos...  
  
"Llevo en los bolsillos chicles de fresa y limón, mi amuleto de la buena suerte, y el dinero necesario para que por fin podamos entre palomita y palomita descubrir que nos interesa poco el cine, no hay un filme mejor que el que haremos hoy a dos en la ultima fila ella y yo"- pensaba yugi (recuerden que son lo mismo)   
  
Ya estaba la escena de la guerra en pantalla era en ese entonces cuando los elefantes, que mas que elefantes parecen mamut's, comenzaron a aplastar todo a su paso, para ser exactos es cuando ya llegaron aragorn y sus chicos, ** legolas, y este se sube en uno de esos y lo mata (¡¡BRAVO, BRAVO SIEMPRE DE VALIENTE!!). Tea no pudo aguantar la presión de ver aquel magnifico elfo rubio, alto, fuerte y hermoso (como que me pase... la emocionada es otra ///) y se tiro encima de yami tocando el pecho del duelista en una forma cariñosa...  
  
Tea- suspiro el chico   
  
Perdóname.... pero es que...- trató de decir pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por los labios del hermoso joven (¡¡YAMI, YAMI!!)  
  
Y así el beso se extendió por mucho tiempo, se podía ver que los dos sentían algo mutuo (¡¡se están perdiendo de una gran película, grandes idiotas!!... perdón ^///^ ) La unión de labios que tenían parecía pasar de tímida a intensamente apasionada entre caricias suaves comenzaron cada vez más fuerte, y así fue como paso de un simple beso, a uno largo. Tea comenzó a quitarle la camisa de botones que traía el chico y comenzó a tocar el pecho de yami cariñosamente llegando al punto de casi hacerlo ahí mismo...  
  
Ahem... ahem les recordaré que este lugar es solo para películas sanas- interrumpió una de las que vigilan el cine   
  
Disculpe... es que nosotros...- trató de explicar tea   
  
Ya sé... ustedes no quería... pero recuerden que aquí hay niños presentes así que les recomiendo vayan a este hotel 4 estrellas que esta aquí cerca- decía burlonamente la joven   
  
O.O jejejejejeje no... Seguiremos viendo la película- dijo apenado el dueño del rompecabezas  
  
Eso espero... o si no siempre están los baños, a la salida toman a la derecha- siguió diciendo   
  
¿El baño?... me suena bien ^///^- repitió la acompañante de yami-yugi (XD)  
  
¡Tea!- exclamo yami   
  
ahem ahem... como decía, eso no es para nosotros- improviso la chica   
  
Serenity estaba en su habitación, confundida, no entendía que era lo que pasaba con ella ¿por qué no se enamoraría de alguien como tristan? Que estaría siempre dispuesta a protegerla ante todos... ¿Ryou Bakura? Ni siquiera lo conocía bien pero había algo... un recuerdo que siempre estaba en su cabeza...Un suceso que se llevo a cabo en el dirigible de ciudad batallas. La chica no estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos pues sus amigos ya le habían contado la historia de Ryou y Yami Bakura y en pocas palabras tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder ¿pero porque, no se va a encontrar a bakura o si? ¿Habría sido lo correcto contarle aquello a tristán? No tenía muchas de esas respuestas pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlas...  
  
Si la llamó no hay problema ¿o si? No-o ella me dijo que podíamos salir algún DIA ¿pensará que estoy necesitado? ¿Se imaginara que me gusta? ¿Dirá que esta muy ocupada? ¡Ay! ¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Y si la voy a visitar? ¡¡Si!! Una visita casual y después podemos hacer algo...- ideaba Joey en su cabecita rubia...   
  
El llamado chico 2° lugar en el reino de los duelistas se dispuso en su camino, despidiéndose de su hermana, salió. Caminaba y se encontró con una tienda de flores la pregunta era ¿comprárselas o no? Pero había dos opciones o mai las detestaría o le gustaría ¿pero una visita casual lleva flores? El chico no lo pensó mucho (es espontáneo **) y sin esperar las compró era un lindo ramo combinado de rosas de muchos colores que esperaba ser del gusto de mai.  
  
Después de dos horas la película termino (¡¡PORQUE, PORQUE!!.... ya no hay continuación T.T buaaaa ya no veré a legolas ¡¡PORQUE DIOS PORQUE!!... lamento lo que han leído, ahem, ahem sigan con la lectura) los muchachos no estaban seguros de cómo salir...claro por el lado de tea hubieran salido por otro lado... ahm como decía en el primer instante los chicos estaban sonrojados levemente iban caminando sin decir ni una palabra. No sabían como comenzar. Hasta que el decidido espíritu que tanto amamos (**) cogió a tea de la mano, cariñosa y amistosamente la chica se ruborizo aún más pero sin pensarlo mucho guió lo que le decía su corazón: ¡¡Yami!! ¡¡Yami!! (¿Desde cuando los corazones hablan? O.o)  
  
Hasta acá el capitulo, creo que me pase de largo pero ya qué... espero y lo hayan disfrutado y también espero reviews ^^. ¿Qué paso con Joey? ¿Cómo concluyo la cita de yami? ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre serenity y ryou MI RYOU?   
  
|°±ÞIdhira MorilloÞ±°|  
  
ien: Bueno espero que te haya gustado ya que para ser tu primer fic' es un honor para mi servirles a todos los lectores porque gracias a ustedes me dan animos de seguir y no te preocupes claro que voy a continuarlo... amo a joseph *¬* jejejejejeje. Bueno ya te quedaste solo con yami-yugi.  
  
|°±ÞYuna AokiÞ±°|  
  
ien: Hey yuna jijijijiji espero te haya gustado este capitulo jajajajjaja XD yo espero que sigas con tu fic' de Inu ya que me encanta y... hace que koga participe más!!! gracias por leer y por registrarte solo para dejarme un review. Si es joseph pero joey del sueño de mai XDDD  
  
|°±ÞTxell-chanÞ±°|  
  
ien: Yo se que tu eres una fanatica de Tea×Yami y a decir verdad yo igual. La cosa es que supongo que lo de serenity fue... hereditario jajajajjajaja haber si le costeamos otra operacion de cerebro y de ojos para que vea la clase de hombre que es tristan pero ni modo para gustos hay colores y por lo visto serenity elijio al morado o sea Ryou *¬* mi RYOU!!! maldita ex-ciega tonta me lo quiere robar ¬¬**  
  
Yami: Txell-chan cuando puedas llamame ya sabes que me podes encontrar por medio de los reviews   
  
ien: jejejjejejejje ¬///¬  
  
Yami: Ya se me puso celosa Ien?  
  
ien: No lo que pasa es que tea esta por allá  
  
Tea: ¬¬** Yami-Yugi!!!  
  
Yami: Llamameeeeeee por favoooooooorrrrrr!!!! *se va corriendo*   
  
ien: pero la sorpresa no queda hasta aquí txell te traje a nada mas y nada menos que a Johnny Deep !!!  
  
Johnny: Hello babe  
  
ien: ahm.... ahm la cosa es que el esta casado ya lo sabes....  
  
Johnny: Thank you for watch my movie   
  
ien: si queres decirle algo a johnny dejale un review   
  
Johnny: Bye... babes   
  
ien: DEJA DE DECIR ESO!!!!!!  
  
Johnny: Call me anytime babe   
  
ien: ahg!!  
  
Comienza la persecucion "Matemos a Johny por no traer a orlando bloom con el".... ahm ahm mejor vamos al otro review...   
  
|°±ÞNina-sanÞ±°|  
  
ien: Bueno por lo visto voy a crear una pequeña seccion para yami "Yami On-line".. ahem ahem.... dejemoslo hablar   
  
Yami: Hola de nuevo *saluda con la mano a las que parecen ser sus seguidoras*  
  
ien: Nina gracias por los saludos que me enviaste... pero ya que... vamos yami habla   
  
Yami: Mmmmm nina-san si quieres podemos salir algun día para que me conoscas mejor que te parece???  
  
ien: ^.- jejejejejjeje mandame un review para que arreglemos con yami y tu   
  
Yami: Nina-san te mando muchos abrazos de oso ojala te gusten ^///^ y claro a mi tambien me agrada mi personalidad   
  
*caida estilo anime*  
  
ien: eres muy humilde yami   
  
Yami: jajajajajajaja nina-san salgamos... quiero saber si en serio eres más bonita que tea   
  
ien: todas son más bonitas que ella   
  
Yami: uuuhhhh nina cariño....   
  
ien. AHI ESTA TEA   
  
Yami: ¿que, cuando, donde, porque, como, quien?  
  
ien: jajajajajajajajajja XD me encanta jugar contigo yami   
  
|°±ÞAnonim ó Poly-chanÞ±°|  
  
ien: Anonim seguí bajando fotos de elijah wood y despues me mandas la que sea mas linda, oks?? ya que el hombre esta bonito pero vos sabes que prefiero a orlando bloom *¬* ojalá me des una bonita foto de frodo jajajajajaja! y cuando haces un songfic de nuevo, eh? estoy ansiosa... WAHOOOOO   
  
|°±ÞJearoÞ±°|  
  
ien: bueno espero que hayas resuelto tus dudas jejejejeje... y muchas gracias jijijijiji... haber como termina esta locura   
  
|°±ÞLiger MaverickÞ±°|  
  
ien: Gracias y si, tratare de seguirle así poniendo romance pero junto con esto mucho humor jijijij, les parece chistoso el fic', dejenmelo saber, ok??? y si alguien quiere hablar salir lo que sea con yami... para eso estan los reviews. Espero les haya gustado la nueva seccion "Yami On-line" el espiritu ha prometido responder a todos sus llamados so... escribanle para saber que les va decir   
  
Yami: Claro claro las amo a todas ^^  
  
ien: Yami *¬*  
  
Yami: que?  
  
ien: Ahí esta tea de nuevo   
  
Yami: Ay maaaaaaaama  
  
ien: XD es tan ingenuo... bueno hasta el proximo capitulo Arrivedercci   
  
  
  
-¡§®×Ien Kihiro×®§!-   
  
|°±ÞÞ±°|  
  
|°±ÞÞ±°| 


End file.
